


Простить и забыть

by Ardel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После освобождения Уилл решает, как поступить со своим психиатром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простить и забыть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgive and Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760235) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> Огромное спасибо моим бетам Ларри. и Julia Devi
> 
> Предупреждение: dark!Уилл, АУ относительно «Yakimono» и «Su-Zakana». Фик содержит измененные сцены и диалоги из «Yakimono» и «Su-zakana».  
> Краткое содержание: После освобождения Уилл решает, как поступить со своим психиатром.

— Все тот же неудачный лосьон после бритья.

Ну конечно, основные претензии к лосьону, подумал Уилл.

— Слишком давно в бутылке, — продолжил доктор, которого, кажется, ничуть не беспокоило, что человек, дважды пытавшийся его убить и до сих пор имевший на это все основания, вломился к нему в дом.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, Уилл почувствовал раздражение. Тот вел себя, словно это была одна из их обычных бесед, которых, видит бог, было множество, — словно не он подставил Уилла, повесив на него свои убийства и практически разрушив его жизнь, попутно притворяясь его другом. Это бесило.

Сохраняя на лице маску невозмутимости, Уилл медленно поднял пистолет, направив его на своего когда-то друга. Ему было интересно, искренний ли дискомфорт отразился на лице Ганнибала. Возможно, и нет.

— Последнюю нашу с вами беседу на кухне грубо прервал Джек Кроуфорд, — он сам не узнал свой голос, но знал, что в нем появились интонации Ганнибала. — Хочу ее продолжить. Если мне не изменяет память, вы спросили, будет ли мне приятно убить вас.

— Ты подумал над этим.

Преуменьшение века. Не только подумал, но и сделал. Взгляд машинально метнулся к запястьям Ганнибала, скрытым слоями одежды. Его охватило внезапное желание увидеть плоды своего решения, каким бы безрассудным и необдуманным оно в итоге ни оказалось. Он быстро подавил это желание.

— Вы же хотели, чтобы я принял свою сущность, доктор, — вот я и следую порывам, которые так долго держал в себе, — слова легко слетали с губ, провокационные и издевательские одновременно. — Культивирую их. Вдохновляюсь ими. 

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — сказал Ганнибал, притворяясь равнодушным, но Уилл видел, какое впечатление произвели его слова. Не на человеческую личину, которую Ганнибал Лектер показывал окружающему миру, а на монстра, живущего внутри. Он хотел получше разглядеть это создание. — Как ты почувствуешь себя, убив меня?

— Справедливым, — прошипел он и вскинул пистолет, получив немалое удовольствие от того, как вздрогнул Ганнибал. Однако он не собирался его убивать. Уже нет.

— Уилл, тебе не любопытно? Почему ты, почему Мириам? Чего хочет от вас Потрошитель? — в голосе не было отчаяния, но чувствовалось напряжение. Не было больше спокойствия и бесстрастности. И тем не менее, он по-прежнему виртуозно играл словами. Уилл с трудом подавил улыбку.

— Вот и скажите. Как Мириам нашла вас? Вы наверняка проследили, чтобы никому больше это не удалось.

Нет, для этого Ганнибал был слишком умен. Но Уиллу все равно было любопытно, что же выдало его в первый раз. Что увидела Мириам Ласс?

Он видел, как думает доктор, как его выдающийся ум анализирует, вычленяет детали, принимает решение... Его следующие слова не разочаровали, хотя Уиллу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы проглотить удивлённый смешок.

— Если я не Потрошитель, ты убьешь невинного, — мысль, что Ганнибал Лектер невинен хоть в каком-то смысле этого слова была так нелепа, что Уилл даже не стал ее комментировать. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, каково быть несправедливо обвиненным. Ты был невинен, но никто не верил.

— Вашими стараниями я больше не невинен, — парировал он, вновь глянув на скрытые от глаз шрамы. Ганнибал проследил за его взглядом, уголки его губ дернулись. Уилл безжалостно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— А если я Потрошитель, и ты меня убьешь, кто ответит на твои вопросы? Не хочешь узнать, чем все кончится?

Уилл все-таки рассмеялся резким неприятным смехом, порожденным мрачным весельем и невольным восхищением. Ганнибал сглотнул, глаза его потемнели. Уилл проследил за движением его горла, смакуя его.  
Он шагнул вперед, не опуская наведенный пистолет, заставив психиатра инстинктивно отступить назад. Уилл продолжал приближаться, пока Ганнибал не оказался прижатым к холодильнику, дверца которого захлопнулась под его весом. Уилл остановился вплотную к Ганнибалу. Оперся обеими руками о холодильник, отрезая пути к отступлению. Бесполезный пистолет остался в руке. Он чувствовал исходящее от доктора тепло, слышал его участившееся дыхание, вдыхал уникальный пряный запах, слишком хорошо ему знакомый.

— Алана приходила ко мне домой, привела собак, — прошептал он, почти касаясь губ Ганнибала. — Хотела узнать, в безопасности ли вы. От меня и для нее, впрочем, в последнем она так и не призналась.

Он почувствовал глубокий вдох Ганнибала, их тела соприкоснулись от движения его грудной клетки. Но это не помогло скрыть сбившееся дыхание, когда он наконец заговорил:

— Мы давно знакомы, — тихие слова казались интимными. Уилл приоткрыл рот, словно собирался попробовать их на вкус. — понятно, почему ее приводит в ужас мысль, что я могу быть убийцей. 

Уилл наклонился ниже, пока его губы не коснулись уха Ганнибала. Он почувствовал, как по телу, к которому он прижимался, пробежала легкая дрожь. 

— Но это же правда... Ты убийца, — выдохнул он в прохладную кожу. Последнее слово было мягкой бархатной лаской, почти нежностью.

Спустя мгновение он ушел, оторвавшись от Ганнибала и оставив его потрясенным и возбужденным.

***

Ганнибал смотрел на пустующее кресло перед собой, покачивая бокал с вином. Перед его мысленным взором стоял Уилл Грэм, каким он был раньше: который полагался на него, считал его якорем; который чуть не плакал, когда думал, что Ганнибала убил Тобиас Бадж. Он был практически уверен, что тот Уилл Грэм его любил. Очень мало от того Уилла было в человеке, зажавшем его вчера на кухне, целившемся ему в голову из пистолета с холодной отрешенностью, позже уступившей место мрачному веселью; человеке, у которого появилась аура уверенности, одновременно привлекавшая Ганнибала и обострявшая его чувство опасности. Человеке, который смотрел в глаза монстру и улыбался.

Две версии одного человека. Ганнибал сам не знал, какую предпочитает. Старый был таким... покладистым. Ганнибал мог представить, как формирует из него нечто исключительное. Он уже пытался это сделать. Зато новая его ипостась была сделана из мрамора с острыми краями. И хотя Ганнибал знал, что сыграл свою роль в его трансформации, конечный продукт оказался совершенно вне его власти. Таким же непредсказуемым, каким Уилл был и раньше, но куда более опасным. Потенциальной ровней.

Стук в дверь отвлек его от размышлений. Это было время Уилла, так что вероятность увидеть пациента была невелика. Он думал было не открывать, но потом все же поднялся с места. Скрыв раздражение, он открыл дверь и лишился дара речи при виде того, кто и так занимал его мысли.

Вот только выглядел Уилл... иначе. Сногсшибательно.

— Можно войти?

Только феноменальное самообладание позволило справиться с голосом:

— Собираешься наставить на меня пистолет?

— Не сегодня, — получил он в ответ и с трудом сдержал теплую улыбку, когда Уилл шагнул внутрь. — Кого-то ждете?

— Только тебя, — он знал, что в его тоне было больше нежности, чем позволяли приличия, но не стал пытаться ее скрыть.

Когда Уилл вновь заговорил, его голос был совершенно невыразителен, каким никогда не был до его заключения.

— Сохранили мое время приема?

— И ты как раз вовремя.

Уилл прошел дальше в кабинет, по-прежнему не глядя на Ганнибала.

— Мне надо разобраться с вами, — тихо и сдержанно произнес он. — С моими чувствами к вам. И, думаю, будет лучше сделать это напрямую.

— Для начала надо принять потери и изменения, — пустые слова. Он знал это. И Уилл знал. Тем не менее, их надо было сказать.

— Я изменился, — ответил Уилл, повернувшись к нему. Было что-то такое в его взгляде, от чего по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. — Вы меня изменили.

— Нашей старой дружбе конец, — слова оставили во рту привкус пепла, хоть и были правдой. Невозможно спасти их прошлые отношения. Слишком многое произошло. Уилл стал другим. — Потрошителю тоже.

— Мириам можно понять. Она была вынуждена отнять его жизнь, чтобы вернуть свою, — по голосу Уилла было ясно: он ни секунды не верил, что Чилтон был Потрошителем. Хорошо. Эта роль была для остальных, а не для Уилла.

— А как ты вернешь свою?

Уилл улыбнулся. Эта улыбка совсем не походила на его прежние — мимолетные и неуверенные, неловкие и очаровательные. Сейчас был холодный, почти хищнический изгиб губ. От одного его вида перехватывало дух.

— Хочу возобновить лечение, — подойдя к креслу, которое так часто занимал, Уилл уселся, выжидательно глядя на Ганнибала. 

Словно в бреду, Ганнибал опустился в свое кресло. Если бы он не был так уверен в контроле над собственным разумом, он бы решил, что это просто галлюцинация. Когда он заговорил, оказалось, что дыхание немного сбилось: 

— С чего начнем?

— Выбирай сам, Ганнибал, — глаза Уилла были напряженными и сфокусированными и удерживали его взгляд с беспрецедентной легкостью. Это нервировало, хотя именно этого он ждал так долго.

— Обычно пациент выбирает тему для обсуждения, а не врач.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в лице сидящего напротив Уилла. Он подался вперёд, и Ганнибал заметил призрак человека, загнавшего его в угол на кухне словами и действиями.

— О, но ведь мы никогда не были обычными. Стоит ли начинать?

Ганнибал сглотнул, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя человеком. Глаза Уилла потемнели, его взгляд задержался на горле Ганнибала, прежде чем вернулся к глазам. Его губы кривились в улыбке в ожидании ответа.

— Наверное, так. Начнем с того, на чём остановились?

— С Аланы Блум? — Уилл вздернул бровь, словно пораженный его выбором. — Ей, кстати, происходящее не понравится. Она наверняка попытается убедить тебя передать меня другому врачу. Ради твоей же пользы, естественно, — Уилла, кажется, скорее веселило, чем расстраивало откровенное недоверие к нему Аланы. Так же, как и тем вечером. Неужели он стал к ней равнодушен?

— Каким, по-твоему, она тебя видит? — спросил Ганнибал, искренне заинтересованный в ответе. Раньше она вызывала у Уилла сильные чувства, желание защитить. Сейчас же ничего подобного в нем не было заметно. Вместо ответа Уилл поднялся одним плавным грациозным движением и пересек разделявшее их небольшое пространство. Ганнибал почти ждал какого-то насилия, но Уилл лишь обошел его кресло, пока не оказался за спиной, касаясь кожаной спинки кресла кончиками пальцев.

Инстинкты, доведенные до совершенства за долгие годы, кричали ему уничтожить угрозу — а Уилл явно представлял собой угрозу — но он заставил себя сохранять абсолютную неподвижность. Руки сдвинулись со спинки кресла, скользнув вперед, пока не оказались на плечах Ганнибала. У Уилла вырвался довольный смешок, словно он точно знал, какие именно порывы сдерживает Ганнибал, и одобрял. Возможно, так и было.

Тихо и вкрадчиво Уилл ответил:

— Скорее всего, доктор Блум считает, что, попытавшись организовать твое убийство, я открыл в себе дверь, которую никто не знает, как закрыть. Возможно, она боится тех маленьких мерзостей, что могут вырваться наружу.

Неожиданно кожу уха опалило горячим дыханием, когда Уилл нагнулся. Его руки двинулись вперед, обхватив грудь Ганнибала чувственным объятием. У Ганнибала участился пульс.  
— Она права, — слова прозвучали у самого уха, как признание, но за ним не было стыда или вины. Скорее удовлетворение.

Мягкие губы коснулись его уха. Двинулись к волосам. Надавливая невесомо и невыносимо сильно одновременно. Он услышал, как Уилл сделал вдох, зарывшись носом ему в волосы. Ганнибал сохранял каменную неподвижность. Будучи не совсем уверенным, что происходит, он не хотел все разрушить неосторожным движением.

Сполна надышавшись запахом, Уилл вновь прижался губами к его уху.

— Ты был бы рад, правда? Узнать, что я наконец принял темноту внутри себя, — Уилл прижался лицом к его щеке, обжигая шепотом раскрасневшуюся кожу. — Ты же именно этого хотел. Именно к этому так яростно стремился, — кожи на мгновения коснулись зубы и исчезли, едва он почувствовал прикосновение. — Вот и скажи мне... Вы удовлетворены, доктор?

Каким бы феноменальным ни был самоконтроль, человек может противостоять столь изысканному искушению лишь до поры до времени.

Обхватив Уилла за шею, Ганнибал притянул его ближе, повернув голову, чтобы завладеть наконец губами, как давно хотел. Уилл отреагировал с нечеловеческой скоростью: перехватив поднятую руку Ганнибала, он зафиксировал его подбородок — больно впившись пальцами в нежную кожу. Их губы оказались в каком-то сантиметре друг от друга, Ганнибал чувствовал дыхание Уилла, когда тот заговорил:

— О нет, Ганнибал, нельзя иметь все и сразу. У тебя уже есть Алана, — пальцы сжались сильнее, Ганнибал с трудом подавил стон. — Тебе не получить еще и меня.

— Алана не имеет значения, — голос звучал сдавленно, но Уилл и не подумал отпустить его.

Он улыбнулся, широко и насмешливо, и укусил Ганнибала за губу. Острые зубы легко пустили кровь. На сей раз Ганнибал все же застонал, пока Уилл вылизывал и посасывал его губы, чтобы не упустить ни капли. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Уилла, Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в ощущениях.

Которые закончились слишком быстро, когда Уилл отпустил его и отстранился, легко вырвавшись их хватки Ганнибала. Когда тот открыл глаза, его взгляду предстал раскрасневшийся Уилл Грэм с блестящими глазами, растрепанными волосами и кровью на губах.

От этого зрелища его словно пронзило током.

— Докажи, — сказал Уилл. Подойдя к вешалке, надел куртку и вышел из кабинета.

Крошечная часть мозга Ганнибала, еще способная к рациональному мышлению, заметила, что Уилл во второй раз оставляет его в таком состоянии.

***

Ганнибал понятия не имел, что за игру ведет Уилл. Понятно, что он преследовал какую-то цель, но Ганнибал больше не мог его прочитать. Правда Уилл всегда был несколько непредсказуем, но энцефалит и зависимость от Ганнибала играли в его пользу.

Тьма внутри Уилла больше не ускользала. Она пульсировала в нем, укрывая как плащ. И это было прекрасно. И очень опасно. У Ганнибала было чувство, что он выпустил монстра, которого не в силах контролировать.

Эта мысль опьяняла.

Но хотя Ганнибал и не был до конца уверен в намерениях Уилла, он с уверенностью предполагал, что тот хочет разорвать их отношения с Аланой, чтобы защитить её. А еще он был практически уверен, что Уилл хочет его, и был не против удовлетворить его желание. Он с самого начала знал, что его интрижка с Аланой рано или поздно завершится ее смертью. Ее соблазнение имело две цели: одна — дать ему алиби на время исчезновения Абеля Гидеона, а вторая — отомстить Уиллу за попытку его убить. Поскольку, хотя он и обрадовался тому, что Уилл наконец принял эту часть себя, его методы вызвали раздражение Ганнибала.

И пусть ему нравилась Алана, он совершенно серьезно говорил Уиллу, что она не имеет значения. Он доказал это, отправив к ней Абеля Гидеона.

Отбросив эти мысли, он улыбнулся миловидной женщине, сидевшей напротив, пока та со смехом что-то рассказывала, не подозревая о его размышлениях. Уилл в последние дни вообще не выходил у него из головы. Наверное, это справедливо, учитывая, что сам он изрядно покопался в его мозгах без спросу. В общем, когда Алана позвонила спросить, можно ли ей зайти к нему вечером, Ганнибал с готовностью согласился. Это была идеальная возможность закончить их отношения.

По ее тону он догадался, что целью визита не была романтика, но пока они обсуждали только последнее дело и различные пустяки. Они удобно расположились в гостиной Ганнибала с бокалами в руках.  
По развороту ее плеч и изменившемуся запаху, Ганнибал понял, что она намеревается заговорить на тему, которая привела ее сюда, раньше, чем Алана успела открыть рот:

— Знаешь, удивительнее женщины в брюхе лошади только Уилл, добровольно возобновивший терапию. У тебя.

Алана была такой чудесно предсказуемой, оставаясь не слишком скучной.

— Печально, что ты так думаешь, но, должен признаться, я не стал бы менять ничего из того, что привело Уилла обратно ко мне на лечение.

— Он пытался убить тебя, Ганнибал, — ее серьезный голос звучал почти умоляюще, так отчаянно она за него переживала. Ганнибалу хотелось улыбнуться.

— А знаешь, почему он это сделал? Не для того, чтобы отомстить за смерть Беверли Катц, он пытался предотвратить твою, — слова были полны нежности, однако эффект от них был прямо противоположный. Он знал, что Алану мучает невыносимое чувство вины за то, что она отвернулась от Уилла, пусть даже на то были все основания. Слова Ганнибала — а они были правдой — разбередили эту вину, вызвав из закоулков сознания. Она отразилась в удивительно выразительных глазах Аланы, доставив ему удовольствие. Заполнившая ее боль была почти осязаемой, тело Аланы бессознательно просило, чтобы его обняли и пожалели.

Сейчас был бы самый подходящий момент подойти к ней, обнять и увлечь в постель, чтобы помочь выкинуть из головы все мысли о Уилле Грэме и чувстве вины, которую она испытывала перед ним.

Ганнибал не сделал ничего подобного.

Он не двинулся с места, наблюдая с каким трудом Алана берет себя в руки, чуть улыбнувшись ему, чтобы показать, что с ней все в порядке. Он улыбнулся в ответ, предвидя ее следующий ход. И не разочаровался.

Медленно поставив наполовину полный стакан с домашним пивом, она встала, посмотрела на Ганнибала потеплевшим взглядом и направилась к нему, чуть покачивая бедрами. Соблазнительное зрелище, но Ганнибал без всяких сомнений предпочел бы плавный хищный шаг одного профайлера.

Он сохранял спокойное, скромное выражение лица, пока она не уселась к нему на колени. Потом, изобразив на лице маску извиняющегося сожаления, он поднял руку, останавливая ее. Посмеиваясь про себя над болью и шоком, отразившимися на ее лице, он сказал:

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, Алана...

***

В ожидании быстро приближающегося сеанса с Ганнибалом, Уилл вновь и вновь вспоминал разговор с Джеком, прокручивая его в голове со смесью веселья и презрения. Было забавно, как Джек думал, что Уилл просто забудет, с какой легкостью его бросили, и вернется работать на него — вот так просто, после сраного недоизвинения. Кажется, Джек по-прежнему ждал, что он будет делать всю работу, вне зависимости от опасности, которая может ему грозить. Казалось бы, после Ласс Джек должен был усвоить урок.

Жаль, что игра, в которую играл Уилл, была не совсем такой, как думал Джек.

Дело в том, что дверь, которую он открыл внутри себя... точнее было бы сказать, что он открыл ее вновь. Только теперь он не собирался ее закрывать. Даже Ганнибал этого не знал. Но скоро узнает. 

Уилл был уверен, что никогда до конца не простит доктора за то, что тот предал его доверие, — так же, как и в том, что часть его всегда будет желать убить Ганнибала. Почувствовать, как этот исключительный представитель рода человеческого обмякнет под ним, посмотреть, как померкнет свет в прекрасных глазах винного цвета. Он знал, что Ганнибал будет прекрасен в смерти.

Но ему придется подавить эту часть себя, поскольку он предпочитал Ганнибала живым.

Он ясно видел, что из себя представляет доктор, сумел заглянуть под безупречную маску человечности в самую глубину его души.

И ему нравилось то, что он увидел.

***

Новое дело оказалось весьма любопытным, но Уилл не это хотел обсудить с Ганнибалом. Он терпеливо подыгрывал, не отводя взгляда от Ганнибала.

Когда наконец появилась возможность повернуть разговор в новое, более интересное русло, он с радостью за нее ухватился.

— Нет. Вы чуть меня не уничтожили.

Слова тяжело повисли в воздухе, но Ганнибал ни секунды не задержался с ответом. Его слова были безлики и пусты, привычное рабоче-конспиративное дерьмо, Уилл почувствовал прилив раздражения:

— Хватит! Может, вам и нужно притворяться, а мне — нет.

— Да, не нужно, — слова прозвучали мягко, в них слышалась нежность. Уилл сдержал улыбку.

— Я не ожидаю, что вы что-то признаете. Но уж лучше молчание, чем откровенная ложь, доктор Лектер. Не смейте мне врать, — он не пытался скрыть стоящую за словами угрозу, позволив голосу и взгляду предупредить о том, что если его требования не выполнят, будут неприятные последствия.

— Ответишь мне тем же? — кивнув, с улыбкой спросил Ганнибал. Естественно, он ответит тем же. Ганнибалу лишь нужно задавать правильные вопросы. — Зачем ты возобновил лечение? — немного предсказуемо, но у Ганнибала были веские основания для беспокойства, поэтому Уилл ответил честно:

— Не могу же я обсуждать с первым попавшимся врачом, что творится у меня в голове, — он имел в виду, что никто кроме Ганнибала не оценит этого по достоинству. Судя по довольному блеску в глазах последнего, его поняли правильно.

Это была не единственная причина, но Ганнибал не полез глубже.

— Представляешь, как убиваешь меня?

Уилл почувствовал, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. Он был доволен направлением беседы.

— Да, — почти промурлыкал он, глядя, как расширяются зрачки Ганнибала.

— Как бы ты это сделал? — в голосе Ганнибала звучало искреннее любопытство с примесью возбуждения, и Уилл почувствовал, как ускоряется в ответ дыхание. Его голос прозвучал интимно и приглушенно:  
— Голыми руками.

Прикрыв глаза, Ганнибал сглотнул, привлекая внимание Уилла к бледной шее. Его скрутило дикое желание почувствовать его глотку под своими губами, ощутить, как расходится под зубами бледная кожа, попробовать на вкус его жизнь. Он судорожно вздохнул.

— Мне нужно знать, попытаешься ли ты снова меня убить, Уилл, — кажется, Ганнибал и сам не знал, какой ответ понравится ему больше: да или нет. Уилл прекрасно его понимал.

— Я больше не хочу убивать вас, доктор Лектер. Не теперь, когда вы наконец стали мне интересны.

Глаза Ганнибала распахнулись. Зрачки расширены так, что бездонная чернота почти полностью поглотила экзотический винный оттенок. Уилл улыбнулся, обнажив зубы в зверином оскале, и наклонился вперед, наслаждаясь видом своего раскрасневшегося психиатра. 

— Это не все мои фантазии, Ганнибал, — тихий шёпот, полный одновременно угрозы и обещания. — Я хочу тебя трахнуть так же сильно, как убить.

Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на замершего Ганнибала, который явно пытался взять себя в руки. Ему доставляло огромное удовольствие осознание того, что он может так воздействовать на него простыми словами. С другой стороны, слова — грозное оружие, особенно для таких как они.

Расширенные глаза Ганнибала горели желанием даже после того, как ему удалось взять под контроль сбившееся дыхание. Откинувшись в кресле, Уилл небрежно спросил:

— Как поживает доктор Блум?

Ответом ему стала веселая улыбка. Голос доктора был возмутительно спокоен, в нем не было ни следа темной страсти, которую Уилл видел в его глазах.

— Весьма расстроена, я полагаю. У нее сложилось впечатление, что она сделала неверные выводы касательно наших отношений.

Уилл усмехнулся, искренне развеселившись. Только Ганнибал мог бросить женщину, при этом заставив ее чувствовать себя виноватой.

— Знаешь, я думал, ты просто ее убьешь. Полагаю, тебя посещала такая мысль.

В конце концов, он же просил Ганнибала доказать незначительность Аланы. Этого можно достичь разными способами. Зато его слова дали ему уникальную возможность увидеть искреннее потрясение на лице Ганнибала. Уилл понял, что доктор решил, будто он пытается защитить Алану.

— Ты думал, я пытаюсь уберечь ее от тебя?

Единственным ответом ему был кивок, сопровождаемый испытующим взглядом. Слова Уилла выбили Ганнибала из колеи, он насторожился, переоценивая все, что знал о Уилле. Скоро он еще подкинет ему пищи для размышлений. А пока он склонился вперед к самому краю кресла, с удовольствием встречая оценивающий взгляд.

— Видишь ли, Ганнибал, я не отношусь к тем, кто прощает и забывает, — слова относились и к Ганнибалу тоже, и Уилл видел, что тот это понял, но к этому вопросу они вернутся позже. — Даже в тех исключительных случаях, когда я прощаю — я никогда не забываю.

Поднявшись, он шагнул к Ганнибалу, остановившись у его ног, глядя на самого восхитительно опасного человека, которого ему доводилось встречать.

— Я очень не люблю, когда меня предают. Но… — он устроился в кресле, провалившись коленями в мягкую обивку. Оседлав бедра Ганнибала, Уилл обхватил его за плечи, отрезая пути к отступлению. — Ради тебя я готов сделать исключение.

— Да? — выдохнул Ганнибал. — И почему же, Уильям? — в устах доктора его имя звучало практически непристойно, экзотический акцент ласкал каждый слог, наводя на неприличные мысли. По телу Уилла прокатилась волна дрожи, заставив зажмуриться. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Ганнибал смотрит на него практически с благоговением.

Это давало ощущение власти над происходящим сильнее, чем в момент убийства.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, почему, — он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь теснее, — в конце концов, мы же так похожи.

Уилл поцеловал его — столкновение голодных губ и зубов без капли нежности, подпитываемое смесью гнева, страсти, восхищения и раздражения. Пока языки сражались за главенство, рука Ганнибала сомкнулась на рубашке Уилла, который жадно вылизывал его рот. Когда необходимость дышать заставила их оторваться друг от друга, Уилл удобно устроился на чужих коленях, а пальцы его запутались в пепельных волосах. Ганнибал выглядел изысканно растрепанным — глаза горели, кожа раскраснелась, обычно аккуратная прическа в полном беспорядке.

— Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс не был моей первой жертвой, — прошептал он в губы Ганнибалу. Отстранившись, он наблюдал, как расширяются от шока глаза Ганнибала после его маленькой сенсации. — Далеко не первой… Как, по-твоему, я научился впускать в сознание всех этих убийц, по-прежнему оставаясь самим собой? — усмехнувшись, он принялся покусывать шею потрясенного мужчины. Особенно сильный укус вызвал ответный стон, а в волосы Уилла вплелись чужие пальцы. Грубо оторвав его от себя, Ганнибал заставил его посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Расскажи мне…

Часть его хотела именно этого, тогда как другая часть хотела стащить Ганнибала на пол и затрахать до беспамятства. На мгновение он подумал совместить то и другое, но передумал. Может, в следующий раз.  
Он с трудом оторвался от Ганнибала, им обоим явно не хотелось разрывать контакт. Забавно было видеть, как похоть борется с любопытством на чеканном лице Ганнибала.

Уилл уселся обратно в свое кресло, и не подумав запахнуть полы разодранной рубашки. Хватка у Ганнибала была мертвая. Тот выжидательно смотрел на него — губы красные, зрачки расширены. Прекрасное зрелище. Откинувшись в кресле, Уилл начал пересказывать события, о которых раньше не говорил ни одной живой душе.

— У меня всегда вызывали восторг некоторые серийные убийцы. Даже больше, чем восторг. К моменту поступления в колледж у меня начали появляться признаки нестабильности. Незначительные. И окружающие ничего не заметили, в основном потому, что у меня не было друзей. Но я-то их видел. Я едва мог поговорить с человеком, не представив несколько способов его убийства. И я хотел этого, Ганнибал. Хотел убивать, хотя бы ради того, чтобы узнать, каково это. Хотел узнать, будет ли это... Приятно, — те годы были самыми сложными в его жизни. Хрупкие моральные нормы героически сражались с желаниями, которые он не в силах был подавить, сколько ни пытался. — Хотя я был весьма популярной мишенью для хулиганов, в особенности потому, что никогда не сопротивлялся — во всяком случае, физически. Я не был уверен, что смогу остановиться, прежде чем зайду слишком далеко. Потом слишком далеко зашел один из них, сломал мне руку и пару ребер, — это было результатом дурацкой размолвки, и хотя сейчас воспоминание вызывало улыбку, тогда он был совсем не рад. — Я сказал всем, что упал с лестницы. Он тоже держал рот на замке, считая, что мне слишком стыдно или страшно сказать правду.

Однако причины для молчания у них были совершенно разные. Когда тело Уилла врезалось в асфальт, он решил послать к черту всю утомительную мораль и сдаться монстру, живущему под кожей. Именно этот монстр, появившийся из сломанных костей, лгал врачам и учителям, выжидая время. Брэдли Паркер, напавший на него, с того дня был обречен на смерть.

— Я даже не нервничал — слишком уж много убийц крутилось в моем мозгу. Но я был вдвойне осторожен, — он не стал вникать в подробности. Может, когда-нибудь. Но пока сладкая музыка криков Брэдли и жуткая красота его изломанного окровавленного тела принадлежали одному Уиллу. — Не лучшая моя работа, но первая. Тела так и не нашли.

— Это не единственное твое убийство до Хоббса, — у Ганнибала сбивалось дыхание, и Уилл улыбнулся, довольный эффектом.

— Нет.

— Сколько?

Он улыбнулся энтузиазму Ганнибала. Естественно, он обрадовался таким новостям. Он так старался выпустить на свободу темноту Уилла, заставить его принять её. В каком-то смысле, он в этом преуспел.  
— Двенадцать.

— Почему ты остановился? — в голосе Ганнибала мешались любопытство и непонимание, почему он бросил занятие, которое доставляло ему столько удовольствия.

— Посчитал слишком рискованным продолжать после того, как присоединился к ФБР. Когда я был простым детективом, было проще. Куда меньше внимания, — он пожал плечами, склонившись ближе. — В тот момент это казалось мне хорошей идеей. А потом появился Джек и втянул меня во все это по новой, — не то чтобы сейчас он жаловался. — Знаешь, Ганнибал, если бы не энцефалит, я, возможно, вновь бы начал охотиться, — он нехорошо ухмыльнулся, видя досаду Ганнибала. — Но хождение во сне и провалы в памяти меня напугали. Я не доверял себе убивать, когда мой собственный мозг был против меня. Зря ты мне не сказал о болезни. Избавил бы нас обоих от кучи неприятностей.

Ганнибал пожевал губами, явно недовольный последними открывшимися фактами.

— Да, полагаю, стоило. В качестве оправдания должен отметить, что я не знал, что ты уже убийца. И считал, что энцефалит поможет мне подтолкнуть тебя к реализации твоего потенциала.

Похоже, это единственное подобие извинений, которых он дождется.

Чуть улыбаясь, Уилл наблюдал за Ганнибалом, наслаждаясь тем, как тот на него смотрел. Он выглядел влюбленным. Было удивительно приятно ловить на себе такой взгляд.

— Естественно, я все равно хочу тебя убить, — Ганнибал выглядел необычайно довольным этим замечанием, — но значительно больше ты мне нравишься живым.

— О, Уильям... — по телу доктора пробежала дрожь. У него перехватило дыхание, и Уилл это почувствовал. В мгновение ока он оказался рядом и запечатал его рот грубым, почти жестоким, поцелуем, одной рукой сжимая спинку кресла, а другой — горло Ганнибала. Тот не сопротивлялся, радостно отвечал Уиллу, расставив ноги, чтобы освободить для него место.

Уилл почувствовал, как острые зубы впиваются в его нижнюю губу. От металлического привкуса собственной крови он слетел с катушек. Соскользнув на пол, он грубо потащил Ганнибала за собой, не выпуская его шеи. Оседлав его бедра, склонился ближе, чтобы их возбужденные члены прижались друг к другу, и снова поцеловал, слизывая кровь с его губ, беспомощно застонав от её вкуса.

Он быстро расправился с брюками Ганнибала, стащив их до колен вместе с трусами, и обхватил рукой внушительных размеров член, вырвавшийся наружу. Ганнибал прохрипел что-то, что могло быть именем Уилла, на что тот довольно улыбнулся. И отпустил горло Ганнибала, занявшись его галстуком и пуговицами на жилете. Перестав цепляться за его плечи мертвой хваткой, тот поспешил ему помочь. Несмотря на дрожь, его пальцы двигались ловко и уверенно. Уилл не стал полностью стягивать с любовника одежду, лишь развел полы рубашки, получив доступ к голой коже.

Ганнибал застонал низко и чувственно, когда Уилл сомкнул губы вокруг его напряженного соска, легко царапая зубами нежную кожу. Уилл ласкал его член, не прекращая целовать, вылизывать и покусывать его грудь и живот, жадно собирая капли выступающего пота. Ему слишком не терпелось, чтобы продолжать дальнейшее изучение. Выпрямившись, он выпустил из пальцев член Ганнибала, только чтобы спустя мгновение накрыть головку губами. И получил в ответ судорожный вздох. Уилл задал жесткий темп, скользя губами вверх-вниз по напряженной плоти. То, как Ганнибал стонал и бился под ним, лишь подгоняло Уилла. Рука вцепилась ему в волосы и резко потянула, но он не замедлил темпа, удерживая бедра Ганнибала, чтобы контролировать ритм. У Ганнибала вырывались отчаянные придушенные звуки. Он бормотал что-то, даже отдаленно не похожее на английский.

Рука в волосах сжалась, и Ганнибал кончил ему в рот, выкрикнув его имя изменившимся до неузнаваемости голосом. Уилл проглотил, сколько смог, несколько капель потекли по подбородку. Отстранившись, он слизнул остатки спермы с члена Ганнибала, усмехнувшись, когда тот вздрогнул от соприкосновения языка со слишком чувствительной плотью.

Откинувшись назад, он посмотрел на Ганнибала, чей вид заставлял все тело петь. Добрый доктор выглядел просто растерзанным, и Уиллу это нравилось.

Неожиданно наклонившись, Ганнибал схватил Уилла и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Поцелуй был мягче прошлого, более нежным и изучающим, они пили друг друга, наслаждаясь разделенной страстью. Просунув руку между их телами, Ганнибал расстегнул ширинку Уилла, накрыв ладонью его напряженный член. Он дрочил ему, не прекращая поцелуев, с готовностью глотая всхлипы и стоны любовника. Уилл продержался недолго, слишком возбужденный тем, что делал с Ганнибалом, и кончил ему на руку с приглушенным вскриком, содрогнувшись всем телом. Он обессиленно упал на Ганнибала. Тот обнял Уилла, и какие-то время они просто лежали, изредка обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями. Уилл первым нарушил тишину, спрятав лицо на плече Ганнибала:

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы сумеем избавиться от одежды.

Ганнибал усмехнулся. Зарывшись лицом во влажные кудри Уилла, он вдыхал его неповторимый запах. 

— Я тоже.

***

Когда последние студенты покинули класс, Уилл вздохнул и начал собирать вещи. Приятно было вновь вернуться к преподаванию, хотя оно его выматывало. Бодрствование по полночи вместе с Ганнибалом тоже не помогало делу. Не то чтобы он был против. Ганнибал был похож на наркотик, и он никак не мог им насытиться. И чувство, кажется, было взаимным, хотя Ганнибал чаще терял свой драгоценный контроль, когда Уилл был в чужой крови.

Убивать вместе с Ганнибалом оказалось весьма любопытно, хотя чертов пластиковый костюм каждый раз вызывал у него смех. Красота убийств Потрошителя и подражателя меркла в сравнении с живым наблюдением за работой Ганнибала. Умопомрачительное зрелище. И Уилл частенько не принимал участие сам ради возможности понаблюдать.

Кроме того, не стоило забывать и о собственных убийствах, доставлявших ему удовольствие.

Естественно, это сводило Джека с ума. Может Потрошитель и «погиб», но Ганнибал с Уиллом не давали Джеку скучать. Уилл иногда задумывался, кто же из них в итоге прикончит Джека.

Почувствовав присутствие постороннего, Уилл повернулся, только чтобы увидеть своего партнера, который улыбался ему от дверей. Вопросительно вскинув бровь, Уилл взял сумку и пошел к нему навстречу.

— Думаю, бессмысленно спрашивать, есть ли конкретная причина твоего здесь появления, — улыбнулся Уилл. Порыв поцеловать его здесь и сейчас оказался удивительно сильным. Вот уж действительно — зависимость.

— Конечно, есть, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал, когда они вышли в пустынный коридор возле лекционного зала. — Ты.

Уилл собирался ответить что-то в духе того, что Ганнибал неисправимый романтик, когда услышал звук. Знакомое «цок-цок-цок» по твердой плитке. Ему слишком хорошо был знаком этот ритм. Алана.

_Я не отношусь к тем, кто прощает и забывает._

Ганнибал, всегда настроенный на своего дорогого Уилла, успел заметить лишь резкую перемену в его настроении, когда его впечатало в стену, а чересчур талантливый рот накрыл его губы, терзая с неутолимым голодом. Все мысли вылетели из головы, и он с удовольствием обнял прижимавшего его к стене Уилла, беспомощно застонав, когда тот начал посасывать его язык. 

Резкий вздох и приглушенное «Что такое...» прервали его блаженство, и он нехотя оттолкнул Уилла, поворачиваясь к источнику звука. 

Потрясенная Алана смотрела на них, словно видела первый раз в жизни. Боль и предательство были написаны на ее милом лице, когда на нее снизошло болезненное понимание. Резко развернувшись, она почти выбежала из коридора, но не раньше, чем он увидел ее залитое слезами лицо. 

Он повернулся к Уиллу, который самодовольно смотрел на то место, где она только что стояла. Ганнибал с трудом подавил гримасу недовольства от поступка любовника. Впрочем, стоило признать, что выражение лица Аланы стоило унижения от публичной сцены. 

Как этот человек умудрялся с такой легкостью лишать его самоконтроля? 

— Полагаю, это шоу было рассчитано на доктора Блум? — сухо поинтересовался он, поправляя пиджак и волосы. Подняв сумку, которую отшвырнул, когда набросился на него, Уилл ухмыльнулся. Их отношения — если столь банальное определение было применимо к тому что происходило между ними — до настоящего момента были секретом для окружающих. Если слух дойдет до Джека, возникнут неприятности, с которыми, впрочем, будет легко справиться. Никто из них был не против огласки. Так что его не волновало, что их видела Алана — ему было интересно, что двигало Уиллом. 

— По большей части, — удивительные глаза Уилла на мгновение прожгли его взглядом. — Я хотел уточнить один момент. 

— Это какой же? 

Глядя на недобрую опасную улыбку Уилла, Ганнибал разрывался между необходимостью дождаться ответа и желанием затащить Уилла в соседнюю аудиторию и оттрахать у ближайшей стены.  
Ему удалось подавить желание, правда, с большим трудом. Он хотел услышать причину. Потянувшись вперед, Уилл обхватил подбородок Ганнибала, проводя мозолистыми пальцами по зацелованным губам. 

— Что ты принадлежишь мне. 

В той аудитории они все-таки задержались. 


End file.
